


Coming Clean

by Applepie3399



Series: Like Father, Like Son [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: Harry tells Draco all about the "I mistook your son for you from behind" situation. I suggest you read the first story of the series - "Wrong Malfoy, Mr. Potter" before reading this one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've received several requests to write a continuation of "Wrong Malfoy, Mr. Potter" so here's the first of the two planned sequels as a 'thank you' for 600 kudos on the previous fic! I hope this fic lives up at least a bit to the expectations and I'd appreciate it a lot if you leave a comment and/or a kudo if you've enjoyed it. :)
> 
> Also, I've changed a few details about the setting. In my notes in the previous fic, I wrote that Harry has only spent the night at Draco's but I changed things a bit so here's how this AU goes:
> 
> Draco and Harry (both divorcees) have been together for almost a year. They've started dating during their sons' final year at Hogwarts and they've moved in together recently. Albus and Scorpius have been living together in a different house after their graduation.

“YOU DID WHAT, POTTER?!?”

Harry winced at the use of his surname. These days Draco only used it when he was teasing and when he was extremely pissed off. And it was quite obvious to Harry that Draco wasn’t teasing him at that moment.

“I just told you. Please, don’t make me repeat myself. It was uncomfortable enough the first time.”

“I ought to hex your prick off! You defiled my child! You-you, child molester!”

“Ok, that’s harsh and also not true! It was hardly defilement and Scorpius is hardly a child anymore. And I thought he was you!”

It took Harry an enormous amount of willpower not to tell his furious boyfriend that Albus has “defiled” Scorpius far more thoroughly than Harry has or ever would. But that would just open another can of worms and he had enough problems on his hands, thank you very much. 

“Seriously, Potter?!? How could you think he was me. He’s bloody 18 years old and I’m 42!”

Harry frowned. He hasn’t expected Draco to really believe that he consciously came on to the son when in relationship with the father. Actually, he didn’t think Draco would believe he would consciously come on to Scorpius. Fullstop. And the possibility that Draco really thought Harry would do such a thing hurt more than he was prepared for. He needed to know whether Draco truly meant that or he was just furious enough to spit all kind of hurtful things, regardless of how much truth he thought they held. After all, it was a sort of verbal defense mechanism for Draco.

“Do… do you honestly think I knew it was Scorpius?”

Draco was still furious, cheeks red and nostrils flared. His eyes were a bit wild. But the question visibly caught him off guard. A range of emotions that Harry couldn’t identify invaded his features. The one that Harry could identify, however, was uncertainty. 

Draco averted his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest, defiant and disgruntled. Almost all of his anger has drained and it left in its wake a confused man. But Draco was a volatile individual so Harry couldn’t afford to drop his guard yet.

“Well, no, Saint Potter can’t possibly be a child molester, can he.”

_Oh for fu-_

“Don’t call me that! I mean, either of those! Look, it was most definitely not intentional. But Scorpius really does look just like you from behind and excuse me if I expected to see you in the morning in our own home instead of him. You two even have the same haircut and the same style when it comes to clothes!”

A tense silence followed until Draco exhaled heavily and Harry felt the atmosphere change. Gone were the anger and the tension. Thank Merlin for that! The worst has passed, it seemed. He was a bit surprised it went so smoothly, if he had to be honest. He had truly expected an uglier version of this with a lot more shouting, and name calling, and just more nastiness in general. He guess Draco has gone a bit soft with age. And speaking of Draco – a sly smirk was playing on his lips and it set Harry on edge just a little bit. The smirk quickly turned flirty moments later.

“You mean to tell me I look like an 18-year-old from behind?” 

Harry blinked twice, not expecting that kind of question and most definitely not in that kind of tone. Things were suddenly going in a much more desired direction. He grinned. 

“Well, yeah. You have a fit and pert arse, and a pair of long gorgeous legs to die for.”

Draco preened at the praises and Harry smiled. Draco seemed to be in quite a different mood and Harry had no complaints a-

“Like Scorpius’s?” Draco sneer, giving Harry the evil eye and successfully throwing him for a loop. Harry cursed under his breath. He should’ve known nothing was ever easy with Draco Sodding Malfoy. The man just didn’t let things go. And the anger was back and so was the tense atmosphere. And Harry was tired of it already.

“For fuck’s sake, Draco, it was an honest mistake! Yes, your son looks just like you from behind. But I don’t lust after him or whatever else you seem to read into the situation. And I don’t lust after other 18 years-olds, either. I want you and that’s why this whole mess happened in the first place!” He didn’t mean to shout but he was running out of patience and Draco was as annoying as possible. 

“Well, I’m still angry with you!” Draco yelled back with finality, turning his back to Harry and crossing his arms once again. He was the perfect picture of sulking, shoulders slightly dropped.

_Well, fuck it then. Time for plan B._

And plan B included a more “hands on” approach. Draco clearly hasn’t let the whole “my boyfriend accidentally felt my son up” thing go yet but he also knew there was nothing to be angry with Harry about. It was just a weird situation and he didn’t know what to do about it. 

Harry, on the other hand, has decided what to do about it. He slowly moved closer to Draco.

“I do want only you, you know. And I’m sorry for what happened even though technically it wasn’t anyone’s fault but I thought it fair to tell you about it. Let me show you that you have no competition for my desire.”

Harry stopped just behind Draco and put his hands on the other’s hips, the touch light as a feather. If Draco didn’t want Harry’s hands on his person, he could easily step out of reach. He did nothing of that sort though. In fact, he did not move at all.

“Draco?” Harry whispered near the other’s ear, his breath causing Draco to shiver in response.

“You may proceed,… Harry.”

The sound of his given name was all it took. His hands took a firmer hold of Draco’s hips, bringing their bodies flush against each other. Harry’s lips searched for that special spot on Draco’s neck and latched at it with purpose. Draco craned his neck, baring the pale skin for Harry to lavish as much as he liked. 

“Is this what you did to my son?”

Harry exhaled loudly and let his head fall onto Draco’s shoulder. A few moments passed before Draco pushed his bum against Harry’s front and broke the silence.

“Are you going to show me what else you would’ve done if it has been me?” 

“Yesss.”

“Good. But just so you know – I’m still angry.”


End file.
